The Stars that Shine
by DoubleA7
Summary: Two young men meet in college, forming a friendship that will last decades. Both struggling with poverty and their own personal hardships, Javert and Valjean's paths will intersect while they grow up and face the world. Unnecessary prequel to What Would I Do Without You (?).


Setting his bags down, Jean looked around the room. It wasn't too bad and relatively nice compared to his home. The dorm room had two beds that were directly opposite of each other. There were drawers near one of the beds and a nightstand in between the two. There was enough space for a small desk and possibly a tiny bookshelf. Only the lightbulb and temperature were the problem. There was only one light, right in the middle of the ceiling, and it was flickering on and off. And the place was extremely cold, colder than the apartment he had lived in with his parents.

Already he was missing the little apartment with its mismatched furniture and cracked walls. If his father knew he was missing home already he would probably slap him across the face and tell him to suck it up. Already Jean could hear his father saying, "Suck it up, Jean! You didn't get that scholarship only to end up wasting it away!" But he did miss home. Longed to hear the creak of the floorboard and the familiar rumbling that emitted from the stove in the minuscule room that served as a kitchen and living room.

Immersed in nostalgia, Jean didn't see the lanky boy loaded down with bags walk into the room until the boy accidentally tripped, causing Jean to fall over as the other boy and his belongings crashed into him.

"Merde!" they both cursed in unison as they fell. Untangling himself from the other boy, Jean stood up and helped him up. "Who are you?" he asked.

The other boy was tall, even taller than Jean, who had always prided himself on his height. He had a long nose and dark eyes. Jean inwardly snorted at the other boy's haircut, which was a mullet.

"Umm...I think, if this is room F102 in the West wing, that I am your roommate if you also got assigned this room." Of course, Jean should've known that he would have a roommate. After all, there were two beds. "Though you look a bit young to be a college student," continued the other boy, peering at Jean. He tried not to narrow his eyes at that statement though it was true, Jean was only seventeen years old. He had managed to skip two grades while in grade school and had earned a scholarship that allowed him to attend the college. But that didn't mean he had to like his age being pointed out.

"I'm a student." He said with a slightly icy tone. The other boy didn't seem to notice this, instead he laughed. "Thank God! I'm Jean, what's your name?" At this Jean couldn't help but crack a smile at the taller Jean's name.

"My name is also Jean." This elicited another chuckle from the other Jean.

"How about we go by our last names to make things easier? I am now Valjean to you." The former Jean said, a wide grin on his features. He stuck out his hand and Jean shook it, returning the smile. "And I am Javert."

* * *

Javert found that he liked the insanely, optimistic Valjean. At first he did not think they had much in common other than their first names but was proven wrong. Valjean, barely two year older than Javert, also came from poverty. He had struggled with school but eventually managed to get a scholarship by pretending to study in priesthood.

"I don't believe in God," Valjean admitted after they had just finished another round of Ambigu. "I never attended church until a year ago, and that was only because of the scholarship." The flickering light cast shadows across his face, making him look gaunt.

Javert, whose mother and father had pounded every hymn and psalm into his head, couldn't believe his ears. He tried not to delve into a lecture about god or religion to Valjean, instead asked what he was going to do if he was studying to become a priest.

"I'm taking some other courses then after I graduate I can pursue what I really want." Valjean said as he shuffled a deck of cards. "Like a magician," he smiled before making the cards flutter out of his hands like water spraying out of a fountain.

* * *

The two settled into an easy routine. Both had classes most of the day but afterwards would walk around the campus together. They had created a chore list. Things such as who would go out and buy the groceries were on it, along with who would have to sweep the floor. They split most of the costs unless they were buying something that did not involve the other.

Javert enjoyed his astronomy class and the necessary classes he was supposed to take. The sky had always fascinated him, for reasons he could not explain. There was just something wonderful in knowing that you were part of something bigger and better beyond your imagination.

He and Valjean had tried to make friends with the other students but had only received looks of disdain and disgust by them. The students seemed to be able to tell that Javert and Valjean were not rich. In the end they settled for the other's company as the only socialization for the past one and a half months.

"Listen, Javert, I need your help in some of my studies." Valjean said one day while they walked back to their dorm. "You're pretty religious, right?"

Javert nodded, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Good. Can you help me study the bible?" Javert had to hide the smile that was forming on his face. The man needed to know about God. But he didn't let his eagerness show and instead showed reluctance. "Maybe..."

"Please! I really need your help! I'll clean for the next two weeks!"

"i don't know... It isn't really my area of-"

"I'll clean for the next two weeks and buy you that book you said you wanted!"

Javert relented and they shook hands, both beaming.

* * *

**A/N: Prequel to What Would I Do Without You (?). This isn't needed but it might help make sense for future chapters of WWIWY (?). Honestly, I don't know if I did the calculations correct for their ages and the timeline. I also have no idea on France in 1983. Fantine will appear in future chapters.**

**Ambigu is a French card game that I had looked up on the internet but have no idea how to play.**

**If you know any trivia or historical facts about France in 1983-1984, please tell me.**


End file.
